mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Kazliv
Vladimir Ivan Tatyanko Kazliv was a Russian general and a politician working for Nazi Germany. He was Olaf Tutchenko's number one lackey during his rule. Info After his teenage years and after succeeding in military schools, Vladimir became addicted to morphine and cocaine and resulting from that, became extremely paranoid. He joined the Nazi Ultranationalists in 1938, becoming Olaf Tutchenko's de-facto deputy and presumed successor. At 1944, he assumed command over Germany's Air Force. At 1948, he received the rank of a "Reichsmarshall". By 1953, after the Battle of Valirovergrad, Vladimir lost much of his political power and retreated to his estate. In 1958, after it was thought that Olaf died in Berlin, he sent a telegram to the Führerbunker in which he declared that he would consider himself as the state's leader after Berlin would be completely isolated, Olaf was enraged and ordered his arrest, appointing Wolfgang Otto Zündapp as commander of the Luftwaffe in his stead, ordering that he'll be arrested - and executed if Olaf would die. That order was not carried out, and Kazliv survived to be tried in Moscow by the Allies. He was convicted of committing crimes against humanity and war crimes, but took his own life with cyanide before he could be executed. In newspapers "Despite his fate being mentioned by Ivan Ernst Reinhern, most of his enemies in the bunker would comment that the only thing he ever did was sitting, listening, and glancing at his watch. Having left the bunker, he later sent a telegram to the Führerbunker to ask permission to assume control of Germany should the telecommunications out of the bunker be cut off, and assume that the Führer is dead. While Taničkov agrees to the reasoning, Reinhern thinks of it as effectively a coup. This enraged the Total Nazi, who ordered him to be arrested, relieved of his position as head of the Luftwaffe (which was later given to Wolfgang Otto Zündapp), and for him to be executed so he could finally die." Trivia *Vladimir Kazliv is based of Hermann Göring, who was also supposed to be the next leader of Germany after Adolf Hitler (on whom Olaf Tutchenko is based on) would die. *Kazliv had an IQ of 142, which is much higher than Olaf's of 134, and how this could be remains a mystery to modern science. *Kazliv spoke very rarely in his whole life, similar to Imran Zobokulov. *Because of his blue eyes and reddish-blond hair, Kazliv was one of Tutchenko's favourite men, who saw that appearance as superior to everyone else. Nevertheless, due to his Slavic heritage, Olaf did not really consider Kazliv an "Aryan" at all. *His Nazi reputation notwithstanding, there is no evidence that Kazliv ever committed any atrocities or crimes against humanity unlike the others. *He was the only recipient of the Grand Cross of The Iron Cross during World War II. *It is an interesting detail that both Tutchenko and Kazliv - probably the two highest ranking officials in Germany - have a Swedish ancestry and both of their mother's name was Valentina. *Despite hating Hermann Lektorian, both men did not like Ivan Ernst Reinhern, who was in fact the most hated person in the bunker. *Kazliv owned an orange tabby cat named Garfielf who would later be transformed into a very powerful being thanks to the Power of Lasagne. Gallery Vladimir_Kazliv.jpg|A portrait of Kazliv. Kazliv_with_his_cat_again.png|Shirt-open Kazliv with Garfielf. Kazliv_art.png|Another drawing of Kazliv. Kazliv.jpg Kazliv_with_cat.jpg|Another nice portrait of Vladimir Kazliv. Kazliv_ice.jpg|Kazliv's pale-ass Aryan face. Kazliv_face.jpg|Kazliv looking suspiciously. Kazliv_art.jpg|Kazliv looking at his military planes in the sky. Vlad's_tea_thyme.jpg|Kazliv drinking his sweet tea. Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Russians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:World of War: Global Warfare Category:Army Leaders Category:Evil Genius Category:Mentioned Characters Category:White Supremacists Category:Xenophobics Category:Politician Category:Antagonists Category:Racists Category:Ultranationalists Category:Druggies Category:Swedish Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aryans Category:Military Personnel Category:Lawful Evil Category:Environmentalists